Genus and Species: Rosa hybrida. 
Varietal Denomination: xe2x80x98AUScrystalxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98AUSblush,xe2x80x99 (unpatented), with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a very free-flowering and healthy growth with flowers of the classic English rose shape and with a good fragrance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Warm, pale pink flowers;
2. Medium to dark green foliage with bronzy tinge;
3. Strong, almost thornless, arching growth; and
4. Very flat rosette-shaped flowers.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Rosa dumetorum laxa rootstock, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUScrystalxe2x80x99 plants have a strong, arching growth as compared to the more upright growth habit of xe2x80x98AUSblushxe2x80x99 and its flowers of about 130 petals are flat as compared the cupped shaped flowers of xe2x80x98AUSblushxe2x80x99 and the 50 petaled flower of the its pollen parent.
The most similar variety, xe2x80x98AUSglistenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,671), is more upright and branching and its foliage is smaller and rougher than that of xe2x80x98AUScrystalxe2x80x99.